


Stinging Sensation

by Anonymous



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: After the Centricide, All of them happily living togehter :), And not just implied, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering of Ancom (I'm sorry), Self-Harm, So please take that as a warning, fluff... later, lol no jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nazi being stupid... A lot of people recently wrote sad Nazi-centric fanfics and I'm going to hop on that train.
Relationships: Leftist Unity (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	Stinging Sensation

The modern world reeked after false friends and the literal decay of humanity. People just did things to get attention and "validation", or whatever the fuck, from others. They say things, not because there were true, but because it's what they want to hear and what makes them popular. Those people, hiding their disgusting selves under tons of make-up and fake personalities.

And then there was the worst of them all. These easily triggered social justice warriors. They would always get offended in the place of another person and stomp your entire life into the ground for one simple mistake. They did not forgive. They were like some kind of hivemind. Evil, big, and not able to be convinced of anything that doesn't line up with their beliefs.

Nazi really hated people. So much. It wasn't even, "the Blacks", "the Hispanics", "the Jews", or whatever anymore. He just hated everyone. They all sucked. Humanity was a mess.

Though they might be a person he hated more than his entire hatred for modern humanity.

...

After the Centricide things turned back to rather normal everyday life. Which meant the anarchists would trash the house, Nazi and Ancom would constantly fight, Ancap and Tankie would always talk about the stock market or some shit and Tankie continued to be the "housewife". He would always clean after everyone and try to dissolve any fight Ancom and Nazi might have.

Nazi knew that Tankie secretly always was on Ancom's side and even though that was the case, he pretended he was neutral on all conflicts. Goddamn idiot.

One day Nazi couldn't fall asleep, thinking about his Jewish identity and how the DNA test might have been a hoax, but then before being able to fall back asleep, he could hear the leftists talking in the kitchen. Nazi got up, pressed his ears against the door, and tried to listen to what they were saying.

Ancom was whining to him about how Nazi didn't respect his neo-pronouns. Nazi just rolled his eyes, ready to go back to bed, but then he heard something he couldn't just ignore. They were talking about him more in detail and how they wouldn't mind if he died. Tankie agreed with everything Ancom said.

It kind of stung. Nazi knew Tankie tries to solve conflicts never meant he was actually neutral on it at all, but for some reason the Commie's action still manifested into Nazi's brain that "Tankie does that because he doesn't want to hurt me, meaning he cares about me too." But of course, he doesn't. Jesus Christ, why did Tankie had to lie like that? It really did more harm than good. What an asshole.

With pricks of tears in his eyes, Nazi quickly went back to bed. He didn't want to dare to spill them. That night Nazi dreamt of fire, ovens, and an awful amount of blood, that made him sick in his stomach.

The next day, Nazi accidentally cut himself while cutting an apple into pieces. Some blood came out of his finger as he raised it in the air and took the tip of it into his mouth. It tasted like iron.

As Ancom came down the stairs, Nazi left the kitchen with his pieces of apple. He didn't like the skin of them, he always would cut em off. Nazi didn't want to hear about how it's a "waste" of Ancom right now, so he was back in his room rather quickly.

Nazi stayed in his room all day that day. He couldn't stop thinking about what Ancom and Tankie had said about him that day earlier. 

In attempts to drown out his thoughts, he started to play CoD, but he was still too distracted to actually focus on the game. After he died ridiculously fast almost every round, he stopped playing again.

Actually, he shouldn't be mad about what Ancom and Tankie said. Finally, he had heard what they thought about him without some "politically correct" filter or whatever. He stared down at the small cut on his finger. Afterward, he took a small nap.

The next day Nazi was still bunkered up in his room. He wondered if the others missed him during last day's lunch and dinner. Ehhhh, probably not.

Just sitting in his room all day, wasn't good for him. It made him think about a lot of uncomfortable things. At first, he would think about how humanity was degenerating, but then more and more he would think about his own mistakes. How he wasn't strong enough to be that what he was supposed to be.

It was ironic, the person Nazi hated the most was not Ancom or Tankie. But actually himself. He tried so hard to be something he was not. His hypocrisy might be even worse than that from the leftists. 

The gun spun in his hands, then he held it up to his head. It rested there for a while. He wasn't quite sure for how long, but his hands were steady the entire time. Just waiting for him to shoot.

No shot ever came out of Nazi's room. Instead, he decided to play Overwatch all day. At night, he joined a team voice chat named "sad boy hours". Some dude spilled his heart about how his wife left him and then they all played a bunch of rounds of Competitive. It was numbing in a good way.

Fuck, Nazi really should eat something. The morning sun started to blind him and the last thing he ate was that apple. That was already like 2 days ago. How didn't he notice his hunger?! He groaned and walked down the kitchen, happy that nobody was awake yet. He quickly made himself two Nutella toasts and then went back to his room. He ate them up like a vacuum cleaner.

Still hungry, Nazi grabbed for his doorknob again, to get some more food, but when he heard Ancom and Tankie laugh in the hallway, he stopped. He slightly opened the door, that just a slit was open and observed the two leftists.

They were laughing, snickering, and smiling. Holding each other hands while lovingly looking into each other's eyes. 

The rightist felt like puking and closed his room again. Fucking degenerates.

At noon Nazi realized his little cut on his finger already looked a lot better. A morbid curiosity overcame him as he grabbed for his scissors. 

The scissors made their way over his skin, but... But nothing really happened. It just looked slightly irritated, a white line showing, as if he had scratched himself.

For some reason, annoyed that Nazi. He grabbed the scissors tighter in his arms and dug the scissors deeper as he let them run over his skin at fast speed.

It shouldn't have been a surprise, but Nazi stared in disbelief as blood actually came out and formed tiny little bubbles on the red lines. He felt a stingy, burning sensation to it. 

His breathing, however, relaxed, and he closed his eyes. He concentrated his mind on the feeling instead of anything else. 

It felt... Comforting in a way. The pain made his head all cloudy. He smiled to himself as he let himself fall into his bed, his arm still bleeding. The rightist embraced the feeling, craved it like a lifeline.

A few hours later, he regretted everything. His arm was a total mess, there was some blood on his bed sheets and the worst was, what if anyone found out? What he just did there, must have been the biggest pussy move ever. Who cuts open their arms?! Emos did that! Goddamn, emos did that to get attention. And Nazi even did it at such a noticeable place too. Fucking hell...

He quickly grabbed for a hoddie and then peaked out of his room. Nobody was there. At the speed of light, he ran over to the bathroom. After these 3 days of just sitting in his room, he finally went to the shower, cleaning himself properly.

But the shower gel burned in his new-made wounds and he found himself scratching at them in anger. That didn't make it any better. 

A sigh of defeat left him as he got dressed. Instead of a shirt, as he usually wore, he put the hoodie on himself. It had a Sonnenrad on it, he liked it. He slightly smiled to himself and then left the bathroom.

In front of him stood Ancap. "There you are!" "Huh?" Ancap looked a bit amused. "We didn't see you leave your room for almost 3 days now, we know you're an incel, but we were starting to get a bit worried" Worried? What? Nazi just blinked at him, clutching the dirty laundry in his hands. 

"I convinced Tankie to play monopoly with me. Ancom is joining too. We also prepared some snacks. Why don't you join us?" Ancap asked. Nazi laughed slightly. "I'm not an incel! I will be right there." He then agreed and went to get rid of his dirty laundry, while Ancap walked downstairs after giving a quick nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below (if you want), and let me know what you think ^^


End file.
